


Her sort of normal

by wlwutena



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Brotp, Coming Out, F/F, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwutena/pseuds/wlwutena
Summary: Utena is a very confused questioning lesbian and Wakaba is the best friend a prince could have. I wrote this in like 10 minutes.





	Her sort of normal

Utena sat upward, legs neatly folded and arms outstretched, staring at her pale ring-clad knuckles. She felt a nervous cold sweat overcome her and she gave an embarrassed chuckle. She was in Wakaba’s dorm. It was neat and very homey, Wakaba loved things like interior decorating, cooking, cleaning….she was so normal. Utena supposed that’s why the two of them made such a great team. Utena was strong and athletic and Wakaba was soft and girlish, together they were both halves of a whole.

Utena felt that way about Himemiya, too. But it was different. Wakaba was her friend, she’d been with her for a few school years and they’d really helped each other get through. Utena’s original uniform had been shocking pink. When the school shot her down, Wakaba suggested a more sensible color-scheme and Utena had decided on black and red. Wakaba helped her out in home ec class. Wakaba came to her sports games to cheer her on.

Himemiya however…. She was a friend too, yes. But she was so much more. She really had become something of a partner. Utena reckoned it’d been fate for them to meet, whether it was because of the prince or not, what they had was special. Holding hands and helping out in the garden but getting lost in her eyes and that overwhelming feeling of ‘I’d do anything for her.’ 

That’s why she was here.

“Wakaba.” Utena mused aloud, suddenly. Wakaba’s head perked up.

“U-te-na!! You’ve got to spill already, I’ve been waiting for almost 5 minutes.”

Utena sighed, turning around so her legs hung off Wakaba’s bed, “Sorry, Wakaba. The truth is, this is really serious.”

Wakaba huffed, “I’m your best friend!!! You can tell me anything!”

Utena thought for a moment. Wakaba was right, she could tell her anything. But she’d been doing such a bad job at that! Wakaba didn’t know about duelling, in fact, she didn’t even know they had dueled. Duelling is serious. It wasn’t that bad to not tell her right? Never mind that.

“Ok.” Utena took a deep breath, “I think I like girls.”

“Oh! Utena! I’m so relieved. I thought it was something bad.” Wakaba sighed, throwing her arms around Utena in a big, warm hug.

“Huh..? You mean, you don’t think that’s bad?” Utena was shaking, her heart thumping out of her chest.

“Of course not, silly. There’s nothing wrong with questioning your sexuality. I don’t think of you any less! You’re still my Utena!” Wakaba eased off the hug, putting her index finger to her chin thoughtfully. “Though..what was up with Touga, then?”

 

“Well...I’m not sure that I like boys or not. I don’t think I really do. But there’s the prince and all…. Well, Touga definitely isn’t for me.” Utena rambled, shrugging. 

“I see! You’re too good for him anyways!” Wakaba waggled her eyebrows, “Sooo...any girls you like?”

Utena gasped, “That’s pretty forward, Wakaba.”

“Hey, just wondering! I can get a word in for you!” Wakaba said.

“Well….Himemiya. I think I like Himemiya.” Utena mumbled awkwardly. She almost didn’t want Wakaba to hear her. Knowing she was gay was one thing, but actually listing a name, much less the girl she was 80% sure Wakaba was jealous of….that was definitely something else.

“Anthy?” Wakaba raised an eyebrow, then immediately pulled Utena into a bear hug once more. “Is that why you’re always hanging around her? You’ll be so cute together!” 

Utena wanted to cry tears of happiness. She hadn’t expected anything to go this well. She had the best friend in the whole world. 

“Thank you. I was really scared to tell you about all this, you know. You’re always saying how cool I am and I didn’t want you to think of me any less..”

“I would never!” Wakaba lowered her voice dramatically, “I’ll let you in on a little secret. I’m bi.”

Utena’s eyes were like saucers. “Really?”

“Yeah! I had the biggest crush on you originally. Then I got feelings for that Saionji...he wasn’t worth the time.” She waved her hand, “But no matter! I’m on the lookout for someone new!” she struck a pose.

Utena laughed, “Thanks again.”

The two of them laughed and drank tea out of Wakaba’s little goat mugs, watching cheesy television programs for hours. When Utena went home her heart was full and yet again, she felt a little more comfortable with her sort of normal.


End file.
